Mine
by LostInWriting
Summary: She was a waitress. He was a basketball player. Brought together in a little cafe on a day that changed their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Mine.**

By LostInWriting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _One Tree Hill _as it belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. The title of this story & the lyrics within it are from the song 'Mine' by Taylor Swift. I do not own this either. This song and its lyrics belong to Taylor Swift.

**Summary: **She was a waitress. He was a basketball player. Brought together in a little cafe on a day that changed their lives forever.

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! So this is a short Naley FF, as described in the summary and its dedicated to one of my best friends, Kir. This is a Christmas present for her based on her favorite Naley moment, song that she associates with Naley and a scene that she would like Mark to give to Naley. So basically, its tailored especially for her. Although I'm hoping that you fellow Naley fans will love it too. Merry Christmas xox

The story is split into 6 chapters, and each chapter will relate to the lyrics from the song although not necessarily in the same order of which they appear in the song. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables.  
Left a small town, never looked back.  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin',  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts._

She was a coffee shop waitress from the city of Durham; who dreamt of one day escaping it all to follow her undisclosed dream of becoming a musician. He was a college basketball player from the little town of Tree Hill; who had moved to Durham to follow his dream of playing College basketball. She was known to many as tutor-girl, him as 23. But to each other, they were strangers; barely knew anything about each other. Yet despite this, there was just something about his smirk that appealed to her, and he was forever getting lost in her deep brown eyes. Barely a word spoken between them though the lust was clearly evident; even if they themselves were unsure of the feelings that they were harbouring. All it took was one day; one day and Haley James and Nathan Scott had embarked on a whirlwind love affair which changed their lives forever.

It was the fifth time that week that he had been in the cafe, where Haley worked. Sometimes it was for breakfast, other times for lunch or dinner, even if it was just to get a glass of water. She had tried to avoid serving any of the jocks and cheerleaders from Duke but today the cafe was busy. Every table was taken and Haley was finding it hard to not fall into people. It didn't help that clumsiness was imprinted into her DNA. There was no way to avoid him today; she would have to serve Nathan Scott, who had taken a seat on one of the stools next to her till.

"Hi, what can I get you?" She asked putting on the peppiest voice that she had.

"It depends on what you're offering," he smirked, sending a shiver down Haley's spine.

"Eugh, are all of you jock's chauvinistic pigs?"

"Only the handsome ones."

"Look, we do home delivery if you'd prefer to eat at home?" she suggested, begging for him to take his cockiness elsewhere.

"No, I'm fine here thanks. I come for the amazing service. I'll have a burger with fries, thanks," he said smugly whilst placing the menu back on the counter. He watched Haley as she walked into the kitchen. She was gorgeous from the front, but he could sure get used to seeing her walk away because she had a fine ass, if he said so himself.

Haley came back out of the kitchen and began to tidy up the counter that surrounded her so that more people could sit down. As she collected the glasses and plates, she noticed Nathan staring at her from out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry have I got something in my hair?"

"No," he replied, caught a little of guard.

"Then why are you staring?" she questioned boldly.

"I wasn't..." he stammered. "I was just admiring the view," he replied coolly.

Haley rolled her eyes at him but he could tell by the crimson colour of her cheeks that he had embarrassed her.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Nathan Scott," he held out his hand for her to shake.

But instead she just looked at it and turned her back whilst calling out to him, "I know who you are, unfortunately. But you know what hotshot," she said turning round to glare at him. "I'm not like all of the other girls that you like to try and impress; in case you haven't noticed. So you can work your whole, 'I'm Nathan Scott, Mr Big shot, scoring touchdowns on somebody else."

"I don't even play football," he pointed out.

"Whatever; the point is, at the end of the day, all of your bluster and BS doesn't mean anything to me."

She was right. She was like no other girl Nathan had ever met before. Physically, she was beautiful, although not like Nathan's blonde, skinny and dumb ex-girlfriends. Instead she had chocolate brown hair that seemed to have a natural wave, even when she had it tied up in a ponytail. Her deep brown eyes enchanted him, almost to the point where he could look at them all day. He just wanted to hold onto her womanly curves and kiss her perfect lips. Her whole presence screamed out to him.

But it was her mind that attracted Nathan the most. She was clever, Nathan could tell already. Nobody ever stood up to him the way she did and she was not afraid to put him in his place. She was everything that Nathan wasn't, which to him, made them a perfect match.

"I'm sorry; you're right," he confessed honestly, which surprised Haley.

"What?"

"You're right; you are not like any other girl. You're different."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically as she walked away from him.

"No, I didn't mean bad different. It's definitely good. No one had ever stood up to me before."

"Well aren't you special?"

"I'm trying to compliment you," he said getting annoyed.

"I don't take compliments all that well."

"And I don't know how to treat girls. We all have our flaws, right?"

"I guess you're right," she said softly, lowering her guard.

"Of course I am," he grinned.

"Do you have to be so egotistical all the time?"

"When you have to be confident on the court, you kind of get used to being confident all the time," he confessed.

Haley appreciated his honesty and it felt like she was talking to a different person. There was so much charm to his presence when he let himself be vulnerable. Was she falling for him?

"Haley," she said. "My name is Haley. Haley James."

"Haley," he repeated. "I like it. Well Haley, I actually came in here to ask you if you'd like to go out sometime?"

"Like on a date?"

"Yeah on a date."

"But you don't even know me."

"That's kind of the whole point of a date," he chuckled.

"But I don't do dates," Haley admitted.

"You don't go on them or you've never been asked?"

"I've been asked; I just don't go on them."

"Why not? Is Haley James too cool for dates?"

"I just don't see the point. Teenage relationships hardly ever last. Why risk falling for someone and then get your heart broken?" Haley seemed to have forgotten about the many other people in the cafe, without even knowing it. She was completely focused on Nathan and their conversation. This question was one that she had thought about many times and could never come to a conclusion so genuinely wanted to know what Nathan's answer was.

"Because the person you love might decide to love you back."

"And if they don't?"

"Well I'm kinda hoping that that won't happen. So are you going to leave me hanging any longer?"

"I don't know Nathan."

"Come on Haley. One date, that's all I'm asking for," he urged.

"One date? And I'm free to bail whenever?" she considered the date that he was proposing. She had just spent the past ten minutes talking to him and she didn't hate it that much.

"Absolutely. Trust me."

"Huh," she scoffed but there was a part of her that was crying out to her to just trust him and go on the date. But could she actually trust him. This was Nathan Scott; Most Valuable Player, both on and off the court. Haley had seen him with 7 different girls already this week. But every time he smiled, she felt safe and her fear of falling was no longer an issue. "Okay, fine. What the hell," she finally agreed.

"Great," he grinned happily. "I'll drop by at 1 tomorrow to pick you up." He stood up from the stool and headed towards the door.

"Nathan wait, what about your lunch?" She asked, referring to the burger that he ordered.

"I didn't come in here for food. I was never really hungry." He smiled at Haley one last time before jogging cheerfully away from the café to prepare for their date.


	2. Chapter 2

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Haley had woke up even earlier than what she normally would. She hadn't been able to sleep all night and she had a feeling that it was because of her date with a certain basketball star. She was currently sat in the middle of her bedroom, surrounded by what seemed to be the entire content of her closet.

"Woah, what did you do the wardrobe?" Haley's best friend asked as he entered her bedroom accompanied by their other best friend.

"It's not funny Julian" she said, seeing the grin on his face which Brooke thought should be illegal.

"Haley, you should come and stand next to me and Brooke and just look at the disaster that is your room."

"Stop teasing her Julian," Brooke slapped his arm playfully and sat down next to Haley on the floor.

Haley had been best friends with Julian since 5th grade. She found him crying in the corner of their classroom on his own. It turned out that his mom was in hospital after drinking herself to oblivion. They had been inseparable ever since; almost like brother and sister. It wasn't until they got to high school that they made friends with Brooke. She was not like Julian and Haley in the sense that, she was a cheerleader and they were a mathlete and tutorgirl. However, they ended up being the best of friends.

"What's going on tutor girl?" asked Brooke. Julian had already taken a seat next to her.

"I can't decide what to wear for my date with Nathan," she complained.

"What I still don't get is why you're going on the date in the first place." It was no secret that Julian did not favour Nathan, nor did he want to. Julian had never been the popular kid growing up so he carried this personal grudge for jocks around with him, even now in college. The only popular person that he liked was Brooke, and that was because he had had a crush on her for years. Everyone knew it; everyone except Brooke of course.

"You wouldn't understand. Yesterday in the cafe, there was something different about him and I can't quite tell what it was but it was like he knew what I was thinking you know?" After seeing the puzzled looks on her best friends faces, she realised that they didn't know. "I can't explain it guys."

"So where's he taking you," Brooke questioned excitedly.

"I don't know. He didn't say. He just said that he would pick me up from the cafe and I'm not even in the vicinity of being ready. Help?" she begged. Brooke was studying fashion at Duke and was always on hand to help Haley when she was having a fashion disaster.

"Okay, well because you don't know where you're going, I say you wear jeans with a fancy, cleavage showing halter."

"Brooke, I don't know. I don't feel comfortable in halters, you know that," Haley complained.

"Look, trust me. You go do your hair and makeup, I'll pick your outfit and Baker over here can tidy your room."

"Okay," Haley muttered as she ran past her friends to get to the bathroom to start getting ready.

He had tried on five different shirts and three different pairs of jeans but he eventually managed to get ready and leave the house on time to meet Haley. Nathan had never been so nervous for a date before. This date was different; this actually meant something to him.

He pulled up outside the cafe with five minutes to spare. Someone had once told him that if you were to make a good impression, always be early. He strolled into the almost empty cafe with his confident swagger to only be stopped in his tracks by the beauty before him.

She was wearing tight, skinny fitted denim jeans that hugged her curves perfectly. Further up, he could see that she was wearing a blue loosely fitted halter neck top that seemed to flow about her when she moved. He loved that she was wearing his favorite color. Her hair was loose and free and looked even wavy than normal, bouncing as she moved. He was completely and utterly transfixed. In that moment, he decided that Haley James Scott was an angel who could do no wrong. She should have been wearing a halo.

"Hi," he finally said after taking in everything that he could. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure, I'll just get my jacket." She quickly grabbed her black blazer-styled jacket from the coat stand at the far end of the room. "I'm ready," she said once she was finally by his side. His cologne was exactly how she imagined it would be, musky yet fragranced. Something only a real man would wear.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?" he asked as he held the cafe door open for her.

"Thanks. You're not so bad to look at yourself."

He could sure get used to their flirty banter. He held the door of his car open for her so that she could climb in. He quickly got into the driver's seat and drove to the destination.

"You never told me where we're going."

"You'll see," he smirked. He was sure that she was going to love it just as much as he did.

After driving for ten minutes, Nathan finally stopped the car. Haley could not believe the view. She climbed out of the car and looked out over the sandy beach. There seemed to be nothing but sand and ocean for miles around.

"Do you like it?" He asked, standing by her side.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. "You know I used to come here with my folks when I was little but I haven't been here in a long time. It seems to have changed so much."

"I come here every day for my morning run. I sometimes just sit down on the sand and look out at the ocean. It's my favorite place here in Durham."

Haley could not believe that he was sharing this place with her. A place that seemed so sacred and meaningful to him yet she was the one stood next to him. He could have chosen any place in Durham for their date, but he chose here and that meant the world to Haley. This was a side to Nathan Scott that she had never seen, and she was pretty sure that not many other people had either.

"So I've got a picnic in the car. Are you hungry yet?"

"I'm starving," she stressed.

"Good, I like a girl who likes her food," he grinned, pulling the picnic basket out of the car along with the blanket. He and Haley walked across the beach care free, content in each others company. Nathan lay the blanket down in the sand and he joined Haley on the ground.

"We got sandwiches, chips, salad and stuff. It's no prime rib but nothing can compare to that, its food of the Gods."

"Pfft," Haley scoffed. "Mac and cheese is food of the Gods my friend."

"Mac and cheese, seriously? What are you, like five?" he laughed.

"Laugh all you want but just you wait till you try some of my Mac and Cheese."

"Does that mean that we're going to get a second date?"

"Maybe, it depends how well this one goes." She grabbed a turkey sandwich and took a bite indulgingly.

"Here," he offered her a glass of fizzy liquid.

"What is it," she asked inspecting the glass.

"Cider."

"Alcohol?"

"Yeah, I thought that it would go nice with the lunch."

"I don't really drink," she confessed.

"You don't? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it," he apologised.

"No Nathan, it's fine honestly. You weren't to know."

"The drinking age is twenty one and we're only just nineteen. I shouldn't have brought any, I just thought that it would make the date less awkward because I'm pretty nervous."

Haley took in everything that he said and decided, "You're right. What the hell." She gulped down the entire contents of her glass.

"I thought you don't drink," he laughed, secretly impressed by her drinking skills.

"I do now apparently," she smiled innocently.

Haley knew that she shouldn't have drunk the cider. She had only ever drunk once in her entire life, during her high school prom, and she swore that she would never do that to herself again. But she was so nervous by how Nathan made her feel that she went against her morals and beliefs and drank with Nathan. However, she later found out that this was not her brightest moment. She found herself sat on the beach with Nathan late at night, cold and drunk.

"Huh...how long have w...we been outside?" she slurred slightly, the effects of the alcohol beginning to wear off.

"A couple he said trying to make out the time on his watch. "I've never seen you this drunk before."

"That's because you've never seen me drunk at all."

"Who would've thought that careful Haley James would rebel and end up drunk on a beach with Nathan Scott?"

"You're drunk too," she pointed out to him.

"Actually, I only had one glass and that was at least 3 hours ago, so I'm sober."

"That's not fair, it's your fault that I'm drunk," she said pouting.

"You're right," he agreed.

"Aren't you cold?" she was shivering slightly from the cold night breeze.

"Not really," he shook his head. "You know what they say about body heat?"

"What's that?"

"If you sit close enough to another person, you can share body heat." He put his arm around her and pulled her in close, rubbing her arm in an attempt to warm her up. He was worried how she might take this spontaneous gesture but was instantly reassured when she leant her head on his shoulder. They fit perfectly, sitting in the same position for what seemed like hours. They were too comfortable to move.

"It's getting late. I should probably get you back home." He wished that they could stay there forever and hated having to move her from his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I shouldn't stand up," she grumbled.

"Come on, I'll carry you on my back." He pulled her up by the hand.

"On the count of three. One...three." She jumped onto his back, holding on tightly in case he dropped her but she was so light to him. He carried her to the car effortlessly.

The car ride home went quickly to Nathan's dismay. They talked all the way to her house, about everything. He even walked her to her front door.

"I had a really great time today Nathan, thanks. I'm sorry for getting drunk it's just I don't get asked on dates often, especially not by hot basketball players-"

Before Haley could carry on, Nathan leant down and captured her lips in his, pressing softly against them, leaving Haley shocked.

"You shouldn't have done that Nathan," she whispered.

"But I wanted to."

"Yeah," she breathed.

She stood on her tip toes and flung her arms around his neck, making their kiss even more passionate. It was the most spontaneous thing Haley had ever done; maybe it was the cider or maybe it was Nathan. Whatever it was, Haley felt like it was the right thing to do, her best decision all day.


	3. Chapter 3

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

They spent the next six months in romantic bliss. Once basketball season was over, Nathan spent every minute with Haley and her friends, Brooke and Julian. He and Julian did not agree on anything at first but once they got to know each other, they became quite close despite their obvious differences. Haley was even helping Nathan move into his new apartment in preparation for his second year at Duke.

"Who's this?" she asked holding up a photo frame from a cardboard box. She and Nathan were sat on the living room floor unpacking his boxes.

"Oh that's Lucas and Peyton," he answered, taking the photo frame off her to look at.

"Peyton, you're ex girlfriend Peyton?"

"Yeah but she's also my brother Lucas' girlfriend of two years," he laughed at Haley's jealousy.

"You mean your brother is going out with your ex girlfriend and you're okay with it?"

"They had some weird chemistry for years and me and Peyton agreed that we were better as friends. It's no big deal." He placed the photo frame on the small table next to the couch. "Plus I've got an amazing girlfriend right here."

"You sure do," she agreed leaning in to kiss him quickly yet tenderly. "Didn't it get awkward?"

"With Luke and Peyton? Sometimes, being a third wheel is never good."

"Yeah I know how that feels." Nathan looked at her confused. "You know with Brooke and Julian."

"But they're not a couple and you didn't have a past relationship with Julian that I'm unaware of, did you?"

"Ha! No of course not. Julian and I have always been just friends but it gets annoying being stuck in between his and Brooke's flirty banter."

"What's with that? Why don't they just get together already?"

"Brooke got her heart broke in high school and ever since she's had all of these trust issues. She won't let anyone into her heart in case the same thing happens again. Julian has been by her side every day since Chad cheated on her and deep down she knows that he would never do the same thing but she just can't bring herself to be vulnerable with him."

"She knows how he feels?"

"I think deep down she does now, yeah. I just wish that she would let him in."

"They're almost as complicated as my parents except there is no love between my mom and dad, there never was."

"You've never really spoke about your parents. They're divorced right?"

"I don't have the best relationship with them. I guess me and my mom are okay now but I don't speak to my dad anymore. He was a jerk to everyone, including my mom."

"What happened to them?"

"They got together too young. They met in college and within a few months of them being together, my mom got pregnant with me. What she didn't know though, was that he had got his ex high school girlfriend pregnant and just abandoned her and her son."

"Lucas? So you have different moms?"

He nodded, "Things were awkward between me and Luke for years but we kind of came together in high school over our hatred for my dad. My mom and Luke's mom are best friends now so it worked out okay in the end but my mom had to go through a lot to get to the place where she's at now."

"Thankyou," Haley replied.

"For what?"

"For telling me all that, I like knowing about your life before me and all of your secrets."

"So tell me a secret of yours then Haley James," he suggested.

"Okay but we'd have to go to the cafe and we're unpacking."

"Well I fancy a break if you do?"

* * *

"What's this Hales?" He asked as they entered the empty cafe. They'd decided to take a break from unpacking.

"When I'm having a bad day or need to escape for a while, I come and sit at this piano." She stroked the black and white keys with her fingers. "I've never played in front of anybody before."

Nathan pulled up a chair next to Haley and nodded at her to continue. She took a deep breath and began to play the small piano, a dark and moody tune filled the room and then, Haley sang. Her voice blew him away. The passion and emotion that she sang with was beautiful to him.

* * *

It took several days for Nathan to move all of his belongings into the new apartment, even with the help from Haley, Brooke and Julian. He had even given Haley her own bedside cabinet to put her things in when she stayed.

"I should be getting home," Haley sighed. She was falling asleep on Nathan's chest on his bed. They had been watching 'Sixteen Candles', one of Haley's favorite films, but couldn't be bothered to move when the film finished. Nathan pulled her in tighter so that she couldn't get up to leave.

"But I'm comfy like this."

"Me too Nathan, but it's getting late and I don't want to drive home in the dark."

"So stay here with me," he advised.

"I would but I've ran out of spare clothes, I've stayed here the past-"

"I meant stay here permanently, like move in."

"Nathan, don't be ridiculous." Haley sat up and stared at him as he opened his eyes and looked at her intently.

"What?"

"I can't just move in with you."

"Why not?"

"Because we're in college and we've only been together six months Nathan."

"Hales, you're my family now and I want you to be here with me. You've practically moved in anyway, so let's just make it official."

"One bedside cabinet, that's all I've moved in."

"Oh yeah and what about the bathroom shelf with your entire make up collection and your clothes in my wardrobe and your CDs and DVDs mixed in with mine?"

"Okay so I forget to take my stuff home sometimes. It doesn't mean that we should move in together. It's something that married couples do."

"So marry me then," he proposed.

"What?"

"I love you Haley and I'm going to love you forever. So why can't forever start today?"

"Nathan, people don't get married in college."

"My parents did."

"And look how well that turned out."

"We're not going to make the same mistakes as them and you know why? Because what I feel with you Haley is not normal, I've never felt this way before about anyone."

"Well neither have I and I don't ever want to feel this way about anyone else."

"So I'm going to ask you again Haley James, will you marry me because I'm going to love you always."

"Always and forever?"

"Always and forever Hales," he confirmed.

"Yes," she nodded vigorously. "I'll marry you Nathan."

Haley fell back into the pillows and closed her eyes as Nathan caressed her cheeks with his thumb and kissed her lips lovingly. The start of always and forever...


	4. Chapter 4

_I say "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment, I can see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now_

Their wedding was perfect. Haley wore a Brooke Davis original; an elegant, white loose fitted dress that reached the floor. They got married on the beach in front of a few friends and family members; Haley's parents and siblings, Nathan's mom, Brooke, Julian, Lucas, Peyton, Lucas' mom and husband. It was exactly how they planned it.

Only a month had passed since their wedding and they were living happily at their apartment. School had started up again so Nathan was training extra hard for basketball season which started up soon. Haley continued to work at the café whilst juggling her school work.

"How are you and Julian?" asked as her and Brooke sat at the kitchen counter in Haley's kitchen sharing a root beer float.

"We're good," Brooke smiled happily. "We're taking things slow and its working for us. He is being so sweet and sensitive to what I want."

"It's been a long time coming. I just can't believe that it's taken you guys so long to get together. He has been in love with you for as long as I can remember."

"Enough about me and Julian. How's my favorite tutor wife?" Brooke asked. "I feel like we haven't spoken in a while now that you & Nate are married."

"We're good but…" She cut off, unsure on whether she should share her worries with Brooke.

"Hales what is it?" A worried expression was written all across Brooke's face.

"Brooke I think I might be pregnant."

After Haley had told Brooke her news, Brooke couldn't speak. She couldn't believe that this was happening to Naley. She decided to call Julian; he was always the best person in a crisis. He was just as shocked as Brooke but offered to go and buy Haley a pregnancy test to be sure.

* * *

"Come on Hales, hurry up," Brooke whined to Haley through the bathroom door. She and Julian had decided to leave Haley alone in the bathroom to take the pregnancy test.

"Brooke, she's nervous enough as it is. I'm pretty sure you're not helping by shouting at her," Julian said to Brooke.

"I'm sorry but I'm dying to know and I really need to go to the bathroom."

"Haley!" Nathan shouted as he entered the apartment. "Haley, where are you?" he called out of breath.

"Nathan?" she replied, opening the bathroom door to see her husband grinning before her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Julian and Brooke staring at her intently, to try and read her face for any emotion regarding the pregnancy test. "What's wrong?"

"I've got a meeting with an NBA scout," he exclaimed proudly.

"I'm pregnant," she smiled sheepishly. Nathan's face immediately fell. His excited grin had left his face, in its place a confused, lost expression.

"What? When did you find out?" he asked a little too harshly for Haley's liking, which took her aback.

"I just did a pregnancy test in the bathroom," she indicated to the open door between Brooke and Julian who were stood gawking at Nathan and Haley feeling awkward for intruding on such a personal moment. "Nathan we're pregnant," Haley started, approaching him but he quickly retreated.

"I've got to go," he said quickly and left the apartment and Haley feeling alone.

* * *

"It's been three hours and he's still not back, do you think I should call the police or something?" Haley worried. Nathan had not been in contact with either Haley nor Brooke and Julian, leaving Haley as an emotional wreck.

"Hales, he's going to be fine. Try not to panic. It's not good for the baby," Brooke tried to comfort her. "Here, have some of this, it will make you feel better." She handed over the tub of cookie dough ice cream; Haley's personal favorite.

"Brooke's right Haley. It's a lot for a guy to take, you know. If Brooke told me that she was pregnant right now then I'd...well I'd be confused as to how she got pregnant considering we haven't had sex yet which would bring up a whole new set of issues-" he rambled on.

"The point that Julian is trying to make," she said glaring at him. "Is that Nathan just needs to process everything and it's not because he doesn't love you. Isn't that right babe?" Brooke turned to Julian.

"Yeah that's pretty much what I was trying to say. I'm sure; any guy would have acted the same as Nathan."

"But Nathan isn't just any guy, he's my husband and I need him to be here for me right now."

Julian put his arm around his best friends shoulder and pulled her onto his chest in attempt to comfort her but it only made her miss Nathan more. At the sound of footsteps on the balcony, Haley sat up as Nathan walked into the apartment.

"Hi," he mumbled.

"Hi," she whispered back, not taking her eyes off him.

"We're going to go," Brooke chipped in, grabbing Julian's hand and leading him out of the apartment.

"It's always been my dream to play in the NBA, ever since I made my first basket," he started to explain. "But then I met you and my whole world changed Haley. Sure I still loved basketball but you're my life now and all I want to do is to make you as happy as you've made me. Right now, my family comes first. Not basketball. I just need you to know that I've never been happier and I love you."

Haley tried to stop the tears from rolling down her face but they were becoming uncontrollable. Nathan sat on the couch next to her and held her hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"I really needed you today Nathan. I didn't plan any of this and it's scary for me too."

"I know baby and I'm sorry. I was shocked and I didn't know how to react. I went to the beach and realised that I'm in the same position as my dad and that scared me, because I don't want to be like him Haley. But that doesn't mean that I'm scared of stepping up and being there for you and our child because I'm not. Sure being a parent scares the hell out of me but I'm going to do it because that's our baby in there Hales," he reached his hand out and rubbed her flat stomach. "And I'm not going to let you down. I'm here for you, always and forever remember?"

"You really want to do this?" She managed to say as she choked back the tears.

"We're going to face this together Hales. Come here," he let her lay next him, pulling her into him. He enveloped her in a hug. His smell had never been so comforting. "Everything's going to be okay Haley, you'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

_But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_  
_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Haley had taken on extra shifts at the cafe so that she could earn some extra money. She and Nathan had been running low on cash, especially now that they were expecting a baby in 4 months time.

"Tutor mom, hi," Brooke bounced towards Haley. Her bouncy personality had earned her the nickname Tigger.

"Hey Brooke. I'm sorry I can't talk. The cafe is really busy and I need to finish my shift so that I can go and study." Haley was running all around the cafe as Brooke followed her. She looked like she was about to collapse from stress.

"Haley, slow down," Brooke removed the tray piled with plates from Haley's hands. "I think you should sit down for a bit. This can't be good for the baby Haley. How long have you been here?"

Haley sat in a booth, she really as exhausted. Brooke followed and sat opposite.

"I started at eight this morning."

"But Haley it's five now. You shouldn't be working this much."

"Brooke, we need the money. We can't even afford a crib right now."

"Look, if you guys want to borrow money, I have some," Brooke offered.

"Thanks girly but Nathan and I need to realise that we're going to be parents soon and we need to start acting like adults. I'm sure it's all going to be okay," Haley said rather uncertainly.

* * *

She finished her shift and got a cab home. She couldn't wait to get in the bath and relax. The baby was sat in an uncomfortable position and was leaning on her spine. It didn't help that her feet were sore and she really needed the bathroom.

Haley walked through the door of their apartment, expecting to find Nathan cooking dinner but instead, the apartment was as messy as it was when she left it that morning. The dishes hadn't been washed, there was dirty clothes thrown about and Haley knew that the pile of envelopes on the kitchen counter were the bills that they hadn't been able to pay yet. She threw her bag down on the floor, annoyed at Nathan for not doing what he had promised her. Waddling over to the envelopes, she began to open them, a bit scared as to what she might find inside them.

"Hey baby," Nathan greeted as he shut the apartment door behind him. He dropped his gym bag on the floor and made his way to his wife but stopped short when he saw how angry she looked. "Hales, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Nathan where have you been?" she said with an irritated tone to her voice.

"I went to the gym to practice," he explained.

"You were supposed to be here though Nathan. Look at the apartment," she said referring to the mess.

"I can tidy it now, it won't take me too long," he proposed.

"And what about dinner Nathan?"

"You can do a quick meal or we can order a pizza while I clean."

"So I'm the one who has been on my feet all day working my ass off so that our baby can have a nursery and a crib when he or she arrives, yet I'm the one who has to cook our dinner. There's only so much I can do," she shouted.

"Okay, I think someone's emotions are a little intense right now. How about I run you a bath and I'll have this place clean and dinner on the table in an hour," he suggested helpfully.

"You're right," she breathed out heavily. "I'm sorry, it's just I've been stressed all day and I just need to relax."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his basketball jersey. He massaged her back comfortingly. He hated Haley getting stressed but he knew that it was all part of her being pregnant.

"Come on then Mrs Scott, bath it is."

They walked to the bathroom arm in arm, when the lights all through the apartment automatically switched off.

"What's going on?" Haley questioned worried.

Nathan ran to the window to check the surrounding apartments on their block.

"It's just our apartment. I guess we should have paid those bills huh?"

"Nathan, what are we going to do? We're in over our heads," she started to cry.

Nathan held Haley's face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, wiping her tears away.

"Basketball season will be over soon Hales and once it is I'm going to get a job. It's going to be okay," he reassured her.

"You keep saying that Nathan but when is it going to come true? When is everything going to be okay again? We hardly even see each other anymore and when we do I'm always hormonal or tired. It's all getting so hard. But you know what gets me through it? Our first date. I think back to that day on the beach and how I felt myself falling for you and how safe I felt in your arms. I need you to be that guy again Nathan because I don't know how much longer I can act like I'm coping with all of this, because I am not."

She turned away from him and locked herself alone in the bathroom, leaving Nathan alone in the darkness of their apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

_And I remember that fight  
Two-thirty AM  
Yes, everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the goodbye  
cause that's all I've ever known  
And you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone"  
You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine"  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Do you believe it?  
Going to make it now  
I can see it  
I can see it now_

Things hadn't gotten much better for Nathan and Haley in the past month. Haley was still working extra hard to earn money whilst Nathan tried to impress the NBA scouts. There was only a few more weeks left of basketball season so he was hardly ever in the apartment. Haley didn't mind too much because she wanted him to have his dream more than anything. It just got lonely for her sometimes.

Lately he had been going out with his teammates to bars. Haley knew they were just innocent guys night and she trusted Nathan but tonight was different. He had promised her that he would be back by 1 am, the latest. He very rarely stayed out later than midnight. It was now 1.35am and he still wasn't home. She had tried his cell so many times but he just wasn't picking up.

"Hey," she spoke into the phone.

"Hales, what's wrong? Is the baby okay?" Julian questioned frantically.

"The baby is fine," she replied whilst massaging her large rounded tummy. "I was just wondering if you'd heard from Nathan at all?"

"No I'm sorry Haley. Why where is he?"

"He went out a couple of hours ago and he said that he'd be back by now," explained Haley. She was currently pacing round her living room.

"He's a big boy Hales, he can look after himself. Go get some sleep and he'll be there when you wake up. The baby needs its sleep," he advised.

"I don't think this little one is getting any sleep tonight. There's some crazy kicking going on over here."

"Maybe it's because he knows his mommy is worried so get to bed Hales, its half one in the morning. Please just get some sleep and I'll ring you in the morning okay?"

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight."

She hung up the phone and grabbed her coat from the closet. It wouldn't take her long to go to the bar if she drove and she could still fit behind the wheel. She squeezed behind the car wheel and drove towards the town. From the look of the sky, a storm was heading their way.

Once she was inside the bar, it wasn't hard to find the Duke Basketball team. They were the group of guys surround by slutty freshmen. Haley quickly found Nathan and was relieved to know that he was okay. She made her way through the crowd of people, watching where her bump was going. The last thing she wanted was to hurt her baby.

"Baby! What are you doing here?" Nathan exclaimed when he saw Haley. He was so happy to see her, he hated being surrounded by all of the promiscuous drunk girls but the guys had persuaded him to go out.

"I was worried about you," she shouted back, trying to make herself heard above the music.

"Nathan!" A brunette, skinny woman suddenly wrapped her arms around Nathans waist and stuck herself to his side. She just looked at Haley as though she was better than her.

"Haley this is not what it looks like," Nathan tried to explain, pulling the brunette off him.

"Nathan, who is this?"

"Haley this is Carrie, she's just a friend."

"Nathan, who the hell is the whale?" Carrie asked.

Before Nathan could respond, Haley had ran as fast as she could, barging past people to get into her car. She could hear Nathan calling after her but she refused to stop. Her weight and appearance had been bothering her for a while but Nathan constantly reassured her that she had never looked more beautiful. Little did she know that he was spending his nights with a pretty younger model.

Scarily, Haley couldn't remember the drive home but somehow she arrived at their apartment safely despite the loud thunder rumbling. She didn't know what to do with herself; did she go to bed and sleep or wait for Nathan to come home, if he did actually come home. She didn't have to decide because Nathan came running through the front door.

"Haley please let me explain," he begged.

"How did you get back so quick?"

"One of the guys; look that's not important right now. What's important is that you know that Carrie means nothing to me."

"How long have you known her?"

"What?"

"How long have you been going to bars with her Nathan?"

"I go to the bar with the guys from the team, not Carrie. I've bumped into her a few times."

"How many is a few?"

"What the hell is this Haley? I've done nothing wrong but I'm getting twenty questions. Anyway, what were you doing at the bar? Do you not trust me all of a sudden?"

"I've been pacing this apartment all night worrying about you. You promised me that you'd be back by one. I thought something bad had happened so I came looking for you because you're my husband." Her voice was breaking because of the tears. She didn't ever try to hold them back. "Did anything happen between you and the slut from the bar?"

"Are you honestly asking me that? I would never cheat on you Haley," his voice was rising with anger.

"Are you sure because you were in quite a compromising position with her?"

"Is this even about Carrie? Because you have been moody with me for weeks now, so come on Hales just spit it out."

"Where have you been for the past few months Nathan? You've been playing basketball and I seem to be the only one fighting to save our marriage. I can't fight for it anymore. I'm done," she sobbed.

"Haley," he reached out to her but she withdrew, searching her face for a glimmer of hope that she didn't mean what she had just said.

"I'm done Nathan. This was a mistake. We were crazy for even thinking that we could get married in college."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that we were the mistake Nathan."

Haley couldn't take it any longer, she ran out of the apartment and down to the street. The rain was pounding against the cars, reminding her of a night that she and Nathan spent locked away from the world in their bedroom. She could have stayed in that room with him forever. How had her entire world changed in the space of an hour? She felt Nathan's hand on her back.

"Haley, look at me," he said, his voice fighting with the wind and rain. Haley wouldn't turn; she couldn't bear having to look into his dark blue eyes as he told her that this was it for them. "Haley!" He gently turned her round to face him, holding her face in his hands. They were both soaking wet through. "Did you mean it? Do you really think that we were a mistake?"

"What does it matter?"

"Haley you are the greatest thing that's happened to me and I haven't for one minute thought that our marriage or relationship was a mistake. It kills me to even hear you say it. I meant every single word in our wedding vows Haley James Scott, my love for you will never waver. I'm going to love you Always and Forever Hales. I'm never going to leave you. I can't lose you. I realised this on our first date. You wore that blue halter and you're hair was all free in the wind. You showed me a different side to you but I loved your rebellious personality just as much as your tutor girl one," he laughed. "Every time I look at you, my heart beats so fast, it's almost like I'm looking at you for the first time. You, Haley James Scott, and our baby are the best things that have ever been mine and I wouldn't change anything. We're going to make it, just you wait and see."

He pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her lips passionately. One of his hands got entangled in her hair whilst the other wrapped round her back, pulling her in to him. The kiss was so deep and intense that Haley had to hold onto his shirt for support. In that one kiss, Haley could see how her and Nathan's life was going to turn out and it was everything!


End file.
